Watching the Dalton Acadamy Warblers
by GryffindorCaptain06
Summary: The New Directions just don't get the Dalton side of Kurt and Blaine. And they never will. Or will they? Abandoned for an indefinite amount of time.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine were happy at McKinley. They had eachother. They had the New Directions. But both of them missed their friends from Dalton. The Warblers.

At times, someone would say something and Kurt and Blaine would crack up laughing, caught up in memories while everyone else looked at them like they were crazy, and maybe they were. But it was a craziness that all the Warblers shared.

Then came the one day at glee practice.

"Well, I can't deny you your frozen treat." Mr.Shue said as he handed out ice pops (AN just roll with it!!!). Kurt and Blaine shuddered.

"Mr Shue never say that again." Blaine said seriously and everyone turned to stare.

"Frozen treat?" Shue asked.

"Yeah that." Kurt said. "Long story." He said to the inquisitive looks.

"Well, now they'll learn all about that long story!" A female voice sounded and everyone looked at the red-haired green-eyed sixteen year old girl that had appeared out of nowhere. "I'm LGR, call me L. I'm going to show you Kurt and Blaine with the warblers." She clapped her hands. "Any questions? No? Good! Let's start!

 **AN**

 **So telling you now, I ship Niff, Wevid, Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, and Quinn/Puck (does anyone know what their ship name is?). Not all of these relationships will show up, but some will and I do not accept these people with any other people. Thank you and goodbye**

 **Reviews are love!!!!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if it was not already obvious, I do _not_ own glee. At. All. **

**"Come on, suga, help me out a lil bit!" Jeff pleaded Kurt, who just raised an eyebrow at the blond teen dancer.**

"'Suga'?" Tina asked, surprise etched onto her face.

"Jeff." The former Warblers said in unison, as if it was all the explaination needed (which, if you know Jeff, it kinda is).

 **"Jeff, if you're going to pass you're midterm, you're going to have to be able to remember this stuff _on your own_."**

 **"But Kurty Pie!" Jeff pouted.**

"'Kurty Pie'?" Sam questioned. Kurt and Blaine paid him no attention.

 **"C'est la vie." Kurt stated.**

 **"Oh, Kurt's speaking French again! Hot!" Kynan teased.**

 **"Oh thanks Kynan." Kurt teased back. Nick came in and kissed Jeff on the lips.**

 **"What about Kurt being hot?" Blaine asked as he entered the room. Kurt blushed and hid his face in his Chemistry textbook.**

Many eyebrows were raised during this exchange, staring at Kurt and Blaine, who were just smiling.

 **"Sortez de notre chambre, maintenant, avant de la perdre. Je suis sérieux"**

 **"You heard the man!" Kynan said. "Let's split."**

 **A few minutes later...**

 **"Hey lil Suga Honeh Ice Tea, what's 'spider' in French?"**

 **"'Araign' your ass."**

 **"Ha!"**

 **AN**

 **So, I have no clue where I'm going with this, anyone have any ideas?**

 **Oh and I do not own Kynan, he is not my creation, but I can't remember who did at this moment. Come back to me later.**

 **Anywho, I need reviews or else this is gonna take a long time to update.**

 **Reviews are love!!!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Fair warning: I have no plan for this chapter, and I don't really do revising. So this very well may be shit. Excuse my language, but you might wanna get used to it.**

"Kurt I don't think I've heard you swear before!" Puck yelled.

"Fuck you!" Kurt responded.

 **Can you pay my bills,**

 **can you pay my telephone bills**

 **Can you pay my automobills**

 **If you did then maybe we could chill**

 **I don't think you do**

 **So you and me are through**

"Wow, you guys were good!" Tina exclaimed.

 **"I think we're ready for regionals!" Blaine shouted and the Warblers cheered.**

 **"Alright, Warblers dismissed. Same time tomorrow. Gotta get one more day of practice in before the weekend." Wes said.**

 **"Yessir, Warbler captain, sir!" Niff said in unison saluting Wes and then turning to Thad and David and saluting them too. Wevid laughed and Thad saluted back. That's when Niff and Wevid went off to a "double date", Thad sat down with a book right there in the choir room, Kurt and Blaine headed to Kurt and Jeff's dorm to study, and Kynan and Addison went... who knows where.**

 ** _The Next Day at Warbler Practice_**

 **"Lets go get ice cream!" Jeff yelled after practice. All the Warblers agreed but Wes. So, everyone turned to him.**

 **"Fine!" Wes sighed. "I guess I can't deny you your frozen treat."**

 **Silence**

 **"That sounded... wrong." Nick said, frowning.**

 **"I wish I could say that was just you but... something about the way Wes said it..." Blaine trailed off.**

 **"Made it sound like he's frozen his dick and was offering it to us as a 'frozen treat'." Addison finished for him. All the Warblers (except Kynan and Addison, who used this type of reference all the time, and David and Wes, who were familiar with that particular part of Wes's male anatomy) gagged.**

 **"That is not what I was going to say at all." Blaine said, disgusted.**

 **"How about we all forget this ever happened and never use... _that..._ phrase again." Thad suggested and everyone nodded.**

 **"AND WE GO GET ICE CREAM!!!" Jeff yelled and all the Warblers laughed and continued on.**

"Ummmm..."

 **AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS FIC!!!!**

 **That's not how I expected that to go, like at. All. Wow. I don't know where that came from. It's like LGR took over my body while typing this.**

 **Nah, it was probably always up there. Waiting. Watching. Stalking.**

 **Oooooookaaaaaay...**

 **I'm done.**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. Everything else belongs to... umm... Finn? Who does it belong to?**

 **Finn: Brittany Streisand**

 **Me: not even close!!! Oh well.**

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _"Ummmmm..."_**

"That is why you should never use that phrase." Blaine said.

"It's disturbing." Kurt said, making a face.

LGR flashed into the room, causing everyone to look away from the black TV screen and the former Warblers.

"Alright," she started, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "We should take a break, if anyone needs to go to the bathroom... now's the time."

"What about food?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah yeah, that too." The redhead muttered. "I mean, if you really have to eat.." she shrugged and rolled her green eyes. "You have an hour, starting now."

 **AN**

 **If anyone has any ideas, please comment, I have a severe case of writer's block.**

 **School has started back up again. Ugh. Between that and the new dance season, I'll probably only update once every week or so, two or three weeks if I lose inspiration.**

 **That's all for now. Reviews are love!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	5. Authors Note (Please Read!)

I am so sorry, but I have completely run out of ideas for this story. At least for now. I really wish I did not have to do this, but I am (temporarily, hopefully) abandoning this story. I just need a while to think of more ideas.

Again, so sorry

Lily Giselle Rose


End file.
